


Juliet

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	Juliet

今天樱井翔特意早早地把自己洗干净，喷上据说有催情效果的香水，穿上新买的丝绸睡衣，把安全套和润滑剂好好地在床上码成一排。  
草莓味的、芦荟味的、橙子味的、樱桃味的…  
今天选橙子味的！  
亲昵装、螺纹装、激情装、0.1超薄装…  
今天选螺纹装！  
樱井强忍脸上的笑意把剩下的一股脑扫进抽屉，嘿嘿两声解开两粒纽扣露出结实的胸膛，正儿八经地靠在床背上随手抽出一本书翻阅起来。  
今天两人难得都落得空闲，樱井刚结束手上的项目，松本晚上也没有应酬，樱井打算好好和男朋友打上一炮，把之前的都补回来。  
樱井的视线已经在这一页上停留5分钟了，说实话，什么都没有看进去，甚至都不敢确定手中拿着的是否是说明书，这5分钟里倒是在脑子里演示了无数遍的不可公开画面。  
噗，樱井躲在书后面笑了出来。  
慢着，樱井觉得有些奇怪，淋浴声已经停了许久，松本早就该扭着细腰进房间才对，可他等了这么久迟迟不见松本身影，松本在干嘛？樱井合上书，穿上拖鞋翻身下了床。  
房间里安安静静的，只有木质地板被踩挤压发出的吱呀声。浴室的灯是关着的，阳台上也没人，松本也不在厨房倒牛奶…  
人呢？  
“润？”樱井在空荡荡的客厅里试探性叫了一声。  
“翔さん？你可以过来帮我一下吗？”松本闷闷的声音从衣帽间里传出。  
说是衣帽间其实就是一个为了摆放松本两大箱衣服特意做的小隔间，除去两边的衣柜，最中间的走道只能容下一人走动，为了节约空间，就连试衣镜也被藏在了门后。  
这个衣帽间实在是太小了。  
“来了。”樱井急匆匆地小跑到衣帽间，转动把手开门就看到身着礼裙松本背对着门，背着手够腰间的拉链。  
“帮我拉下拉链，然后把门关上。”  
“哦。”樱井转身合上房门，替他拉上了最后一截拉链，顺势一把将松本搂进怀里，鼻子埋在松本的颈肩还能闻到一丝黑胡椒沐浴露的味道——自己常用的那款，“你怎么想起来买女装了？橱里的还不够穿？还是说...突然有了异装癖？”  
“都不是！”松本挣开樱井的环抱瞪了他一眼，侧着身子勉强挤到试衣镜前整理层层叠叠的裙摆，“还记得大学我参加的话剧部吗？你应该有印象。”  
“嗯…好像没什么印象。”  
“你跑得比常规成员还勤你会没印象？”  
“我那还不是为了追你…说起来当初我差点被你们部长拉去填入部申请表了，说什么不进话剧部就不让我追你。你看，我没进不还是追到手了吗。”  
松本打掉樱井又想作乱的手，转身拿出发网和金色假发继续说道：“原来还有这事呢...”  
松本打理完卷发和裙摆张开手简单转了一圈对着交叠手臂倚着橱柜的樱井问道：“合适吗？”  
香槟色的塔夫绸在灯光下泛着淡淡的光泽，层层叠叠的薄纱附在裙身上加以缎带作为点缀。宽大的裙摆在腰间收紧勾勒出松本纤细的腰身，露背的设计让松本光洁的肌肤一览无遗，垂下长发慵懒地落在松本胸前打着卷。  
“很合适。这次是后辈请你去演出吗？”  
“我就是喜欢你的聪明。”松本凑近樱井的脸，笑着在唇上啄了一口，“后辈说人手不够让我去帮忙，不过为什么给我一个女角啊...”  
“不是挺好的吗，又可以看到润穿女装了。”松本佯装生气不轻不重地打了一下偷笑的樱井，“第一次我见你的时候，你也是反串吧，阳台上的茱丽叶？”  
“那次是因为女主角生病没法上台我才临时顶替的，我就演了一场。”  
“我也只看过这一场。一眼就被你迷住了。”樱井再次环抱住松本纤细的腰身。  
“你...唔...”松本转头刚想说些什么就被樱井用唇堵住了嘴。最初只是浅吻，逐渐投入的松本转过身扣住樱井后脑勺加深了这个吻，灵活的舌尖卷起樱井的舌头交换唾液。樱井由着松本在口中作乱，双手下滑慢慢拉起及地的裙摆摸上圆润的屁股。  
“等一下。”松本推开樱井，“我先把裙子脱了。”  
“别脱。”樱井把松本拉回怀里，手指沿着臀缝探进内裤里摸上隐秘的小穴，“不想玩点新鲜的吗？”  
“变态。”松本笑着环上樱井的脖子欺身把他压在衣柜上。  
樱井的手把松本的内裤往下蹭了蹭，松本扭着屁股把内裤全部脱下，小腿向后一勾随意甩到地上。松本身体在樱井插入第三根手指时就开始轻轻打颤，双腿发软的松本只好挂在樱井身上。松本的呼吸急促却仍在央求更多：“翔さん...可以了...进来吧...”  
“太久没做了，我怕你受伤。”樱井含上松本的耳垂。  
“可我忍不住了...翔さん...进来...”松本抬起腿勾上樱井的腰，“进来...我想要你。”  
“转过去。”  
松本听话地转身压在对面的衣柜上，捞起长长的裙摆抱在手里，向后高高撅起屁股，泛着水汽的桃花眼让樱井想起那时在舞台上的松本，也是这么含情脉脉地看着台上的罗密欧。  
樱井快速脱下裤子，撸动了两下阴茎就进入了松本的身体。  
“呼...”樱井生怕弄疼松本，全部进入的过程有些缓慢，让松本慢慢适应被插入的感觉。  
“好受些了吗？”樱井撩开长发吻上松本的后背。  
“等一下…”松本有些着急，“留下吻痕我还怎么在别人前面换衣服。”  
樱井委屈地撅起嘴：“那就不要去了嘛…”  
“等演出结束以后我让你亲个够…”松本啄了一口樱井翘起的双唇以示安慰，“你动吧，我可以了。”  
“那我之后全都要讨回来。”樱井扣着松本的腰抽动了起来。  
松本被顶得前后晃动，胸前的双乳在粗糙的布料下摩擦而挺立。松本腾出一只手撑在柜门上，落下的一侧裙摆妨碍了樱井的抽送。  
“自己提起来。”  
刚尝到甜头的松本不愿被打断快感，急急忙忙地抓起另一边的裙子。可越急手里滑下的布料越多，不得已的松本只能塌下腰，原本就空间不足的衣帽间更显加得狭小，樱井的后背都快要贴上橱门了。  
“好了，你快动。”  
樱井卖力向前挺腰，裙摆跟着晃动，卷翘的发尾在松本光滑的背上摩挲，松本高昂起头，伴着橱柜门吱呀声在这个狭小的空间里忘情呻吟。  
“唔..翔さん...”  
“翔さん的...好大...啊...”  
“再、再快点...快点...”  
“好舒服...还要...”  
气息不稳的樱井停下律动抽打松本的屁股。  
“嗯啊...”松本下意识地缩紧肉穴夹得樱井差点射精。  
久违的性爱带来的新鲜感使两人比以往更加兴奋，樱井额前的碎发被汗水打湿，松本出了一层薄汗，敏感的皮肤泛了粉，湿漉漉的眼睛里盛满了咸湿的液体。  
樱井撩开长发倾身压在松本身上，浅浅的鼻息打在松本的颈侧激得他一阵酥麻。  
“那里不行...”樱井刚想吻上松本的脖子就再一次引来反对声。  
“哼。”樱井鼻孔出气，在松本的肩头留下一排淡淡的牙印。  
“别闹脾气了...快给我...不要停下来...”  
樱井把所有的小脾气都藏在的一次次的抽送中，每一次都像是要顶进最深处。松本被干得双腿发软，上身止不住地下滑，樱井一把捞起软乎乎的松本贴近自己的身体：“怎么了，这就不行了吗？”  
松本向后勾着樱井脖子，对着樱井浅浅一笑：“还早呢，才做了一次。是你不行了吧，变态大叔？”  
“居然被骂变态大叔了呢。那...被变态大叔干得浪叫的是你是谁啊？”  
松本低头看了眼身上的礼裙：“变态大叔的茱丽叶。”  
突然又提到了这个梗樱井忍不住笑了出来：“我愿意为你放弃我的姓名，我亲爱的茱丽叶。”  
“别废话，你亲爱的茱丽叶只想让你把他干爽。”  
“了解。”樱井牵起松本的手，在手背上落下一吻，房间里再一次响起交媾的啪啪声。  
“翔さん...我要去了...你也快给我...”松本怕弄脏戏服高高抱起身前的裙摆，硬挺的肉茎在空中晃动。  
“要全部吃掉哦。”樱井将精液射入松本体内时松本跟着一起射精了。深色的柜门上挂着斑驳的白浊突兀又色情。  
只有一次的性爱满足不了禁欲多时的身体，樱井想抱着松本再来第二发时，松本神神秘秘地把樱井赶出门外：“去房间等我。”

赤裸下身的樱井飞快地跑回卧室，双手撸动疲软的肉柱加快度过不应期。  
不一会松本就来了。金色的假发没有被摘掉，礼裙却被他脱下，重新换上的是束胸、蕾丝内裤和吊带蕾丝袜，樱井惊得停下了手中的动作。  
“很久以前买的，没想到现在排上用场了。”松本一步步靠近床榻，樱井觉得自己的小兄弟现在梆硬。  
“我来帮你。”松本让樱井靠在身后的枕头上，自己则双手托起胸部凑近樱井的下身，“说好玩点新鲜的。今天试试乳交。”  
平坦的胸部在松本双手的挤压下像是刚刚发育的少女般微微隆起，松本把樱井茎身夹在两坨软间摩擦。尽管松本的胸部不能像大胸姐姐一样能完全抚慰到整个柱身，但紫红色的肉柱在白花花的胸部间摩擦的视觉冲击是远超于肉体上的快感。柱身顶端松本安慰不到，他便低头一口含住油亮的龟头。艳红的双唇吞吐着肉棒，卷翘的睫毛扑闪着，小小的胸部讨好似的包裹着茎身，樱井的眼睛盯得发直，忍不住伸手按压松本小巧的乳首。  
“唔！”松本来不及吐出肉棒拒绝，樱井便早就按了下去。随着樱井的动作，乳头溢出了奶水。  
“前几天刚打的针。”松本慌忙解释道。  
樱井翻身把松本压在身下，低头含住了一侧挺立的乳头，同时伸手在另一侧的乳头上打着圈。含住松本的乳头时，奶腥味瞬时充满了口腔，樱井贪婪地吮吸着不多的奶水，像贪食母乳的宝宝。  
“啊...翔さん...”松本抱着樱井的头，享受樱井舌头的作乱。  
樱井脱下松本的内裤，把性器再次送入松本的小穴里，未经清理的精液成了最好的润滑剂。  
“你这样真的好美，润。”  
“你要迷上我了吗？”  
“早就迷上你了，从第一眼起。”  
樱井抱着松本坐起身，松本跟着樱井的律动上下颠簸，金色的长发也跟着弹动，松本的手指插进樱井的发丝，半合的红唇吐着热气，迷离的双眼失焦地眯着，享受这一场温柔至极的性爱。  
“翔さん...翔さん...”意识模糊的松本嘴里喊着樱井的名字，樱井紧紧圈住松本的后背把他牢牢地锁在自己的怀里，就像每一位情侣都会做的那样。  
“啊...那里...”松本搂紧了樱井，“那里...”  
“这里吗？”樱井变换角度在肠道里顶弄。  
“啊...是这里...好舒服...被翔さん干得好舒服...”  
“好想、好想把你永远囚禁在我身边。”  
“啊...啊啊...为什么、不呢？”  
樱井停下律动，再次把松本放倒在床上，掠夺了他柔软的双唇，交换彼此口中的津液。  
一番缠吻结束，樱井撩开松本的刘海在额上落下一吻：“我愿意舍弃的我的姓名和一切来爱你我的茱丽叶。”  
“我也愿意，我的罗密欧。”


End file.
